HyperShock
HyperShock is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot and the third on Discovery and Science. Its main weapon was two vertical discs attached to a large spinning drum, but it was also equipped with two hydraulic clamping arms. In order to fit these two weapons systems, the frame was constructed out of carbon fiber. HyperShock was built by former members of the Ransom Everglades team, which previously competed with SpiderPig, El Cholo and Fluffy DeLarge while in high school. Will Bales, captain of the HyperShock team, is the brother of Mohawk driver Greg Bales. It did well in Season 1, beating Mohawk in the first round but barely losing out to the eventual champion Bite Force in the round of 16 when its drive motors burned. For Season 2, HyperShock was completely rebuilt from the ground up with new lifting arms replacing the claws, having more armor around the back and none around the wheels, a rake that can be attached in place of either the right or left arm to take out a drone, the lifting arms can be removed so a spinner shield can be attached to the front and the top of the robot can be swapped out for a piece of lexan when it's using the shield while the rake can still be used actively. Much like Season 1, it performed well in Season 2, it knocked Ultraviolent out of the first round and in the round of 32 it knocked out Warrior Clan. But in the round of 16, despite a strong start, it lost out to Poison Arrow when its battery overheated. For Season 3, HyperShock was once again rebuilt with everything improved once again. The arms were more pointed, the weapon was more blocky, and the overall design was similar to a race car, or by some local visitors, "an RC car on steroids." Robot History ABC Season 1 HyperShock's first ever match in BattleBots was against Mohawk. HyperShock aggressively attacked Mohawk to start the match, delivering one massive hit which immobilized Mohawk completely. HyperShock won by KO in 35 seconds (the fastest KO of the season) and advanced to the round of 16 with only a number 14 seeding, where it faced the No.3 seed Bite Force. HyperShock controlled the fight at the beginning as it pushed Bite Force under the pulverizer many times with its arms and later flipped it with its spinning drum. After this, Bite Force regained the upper hand, pushing HyperShock around the BattleBox. Soon after, HyperShock's drive motors began to burn out, causing smoke to pour from the robot. Bite Force pushed HyperShock against the screws and HyperShock stopped moving entirely. Bite Force then started lifting HyperShock from the side, but backed off soon after. HyperShock was then counted out. Bite Force won by KO at 2:41 and HyperShock was eliminated from the tournament. HyperShock wasn't finished, however, as it went against Icewave in a grudge match. It lost, but stopped Icewave's blade with its spinning drum. ABC Season 2 HyperShock's first match in Season 2 was originally going to be against HellaChopper but due to technical difficulties, HellaChopper was forced to forfeit the match. HyperShock therefore went up against HellaChopper's replacement UltraViolent in the round of 48. In the match, HyperShock went straight at the right side of UltraViolent, who was lifting itself off the BattleBox floor, and nearly flipped it without spinning its drum. UltraViolent backed into HyperShock and flipped itself onto its back. Suddenly, HyperShock got its spinning drum going and hit the rear of UltraViolent, tearing off wheels and other pieces of armor in the process. After receiving many blows from HyperShock's spinning drum, most of which were on UltraViolent's wheels, UltraViolent was sent up onto a screw where it was chewed up briefly before falling back down onto the BattleBox floor. A final strong hit from HyperShock's drum completely removed UltraViolent's base plate, allowing its batteries to hang loose or fall out completely, immobilizing it and giving HyperShock the win by KO at 1:30. This win put HyperShock to the round of 32 with its No.11 seeding, where it faced the No.22 seed Warrior Clan. For this match, HyperShock added a rake to one of the arms used for self-righting in hopes of knocking Warrior Clan's drone to the floor. The match was fairly even to start as only sparks were emitting from HyperShock's weapon contacting Warrior Clan. However, HyperShock gained the upper hand and started to damage the top that housed Warrior Clan's spinning ring weapon. After taking out the drone with the rake, HyperShock resumed attacking Warrior Clan and managed to deliver more big blows that left Warrior Clan with less mobility. Eventually, Warrior Clan stopped moving and was counted out under the pulverizer. This win put HyperShock into the round of 16, where it faced the No.27 seed Poison Arrow. This match started out reasonably well for HyperShock as Poison Arrow's weapon wasn't very effective and HyperShock was able to push it around for much of the match. However, HyperShock's weapon stopped working as one of the impacts bent the axle and shattered the drum tube and Poison Arrow was able to take advantage by continuing to attack. Making matters worse, smoke was pouring out of HyperShock as a result of its overheating drive train batteries, leaving HyperShock with little movement. Eventually, HyperShock could no longer move and was counted out, allowing Poison Arrow to advance to the quarterfinals. This meant that HyperShock was eliminated from the tournament again. However, due to Will Bales's driving, HyperShock won the Best Driver Award at the end of the season. Discovery Season 3 HyperShock's first match of the 2018 season was against former champion Bite Force. As the match started, sparks caused by an electrical short, led to HyperShock having driving issues. Even so, HyperShock drove around to look for a weak spot on Bite Force. However, HyperShock was hit hard by its opponent and thrown onto its back, where it remained motionless as the self-righting arms had jammed due to screws stripping out of the motor. With the motor free to move around, it bent the axles the arms were attached to. Worse still, the "horns" that were meant to help HyperShock drive inverted were also damaged. Unfortunately, Bite Force decided not to end the fight there and HyperShock was struck again, losing its top armor and two battery boxes that managed to land on the arena floor undamaged. Since HyperShock hadn't moved since the first hit, it was counted out, giving it its first loss of the season. Up next for HyperShock was Battle Royale With Cheese, which had come off a poor performance against Tantrum. When the match began, HyperShock was in control as Battle Royale With Cheese still couldn't get their weapon going to top speed. HyperShock decided to take out Shorter Pounder, Battle Royale With Cheese's minibot, nearly throwing it out of the arena in the process. With Battle Royale with Cheese's defenses down, HyperShock hit it hard, dislodging the bun and exposing some of the electronics. Even so, Battle Royale With Cheese continued to fight but it was all in vain as HyperShock's attacks managed to disable its opponent. Battle Royale With Cheese was counted out with HyperShock continuing its attacks and ending up on top as the countout finished but got the win by KO anyway. HyperShock's 3rd opponent was against Free Shipping. For this match, HyperShock removed one of its front lifting forks to save weight for the modifications made for this fight. The match was off to a relatively even start as neither robot got much purchase on the other. However, Hypershock landed a hit, then seemed to have trouble keeping its weapon up to speed. Free Shipping continued to advance so HyperShock delivered another hit and was flipped over by its oppponent. This left HyerpShock struggling to self-right but it eventually did so near the screws. Unfortunately, its weapon was still not working properly and it was eventually flipped again. This time, the fork went underneath HyerpShock's body and lifted all four of HyperShock's wheels off the arena floor. HyperShock was counted out, giving Free Shipping the win by KO. Next for HyperShock was Reality as part of the USA vs The World special tournament. The match started very well for HyperShock as they were delivering multiple hits on Realtiy, whom wasn't really able to fight back. Unfortunately, these hits took its toll on HyperShock as well as they soon lost drive on one side, leaving them vulnerable. Luckily, Reality had also lost the use of their weapon. HyperShock continued to attack until their remaining drive quit working as well. HyperShock was smoking and counted out, giving 1 point and the win to Reality and The World. Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 7 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It's caused more black outs than a case of wine coolers. It's HYPERSHOCK!" "It puts the kill in kilowatts. It’s HYPERSHOCK!" "If this bot were a radio station, its call letter would be K-I-L-L. Transmitting a frequency of pain, it's HYPER SHOCK!" "This bot was hotel overlooked. Now, it's shining. Redrum! Redrum! Watch out for this drum! It's HYPERSHOCK!" "Like a toaster in the bathtub, a golf club in a lightning storm, finding your girlfriend's retainer in your best friend's mouth? This robot will give you the shock of your life. It's HYPERSHOCK!" "If it was a 90's hip-hop legend, it would be Cypress Kill. It's insane in the maimbrain. Here's something you can't understand. This is how you kill a bot, HYPERSHOCK!" "Better call the electrician, because this bot is about to cause a black out. It's wired for destruction and looks so damn electro-cute. It's HYPERSHOCK!" "This beautiful voracious bot causes amber waves of pain. Don't be a skeptic. This next bot's electric. It's HYPERSHOCK!" Merchandise Any appearance by HyperShock in merchandise are listed below *HyperShock RC Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots that have never had a judges decision Category:Robots from Florida Category:Main Event Participants Category:"Best Driver" Winners